Eds of Oblivion
by deadghost
Summary: After a failed teleportation experiment, the Eds find themselves in the land of Cyrodiil, fighting to stay alive and get back home. Better than the summery sounds, trust me.
1. What could go wrong?

Eds of Oblivion

(A/N) I don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, they belong to AKA, nor do I own The Elder Scrolls Oblivion, Bethesda owns that. But on with the story...

It was a gloomy day, Eddy stared out his window at the rain beating down, there was nothing good on the TV and nothing else to do. Eddy hadn't seen Ed or Edd all day, but had a good idea of where they would be. Edd was almost defiantly in his garage doing an experiment with something and Ed was either watching his ancient B-Movies or trying to help Edd, but failing.

"Screw this" thought Eddy, as he got up opened his door and ran across the open street over to Edd's house. He banged on the garage door and waited for Edd answer. As soon as Edd slide the door open just a crack, Eddy had slipped under and was standing next Edd clutching his wet arms.

"Goodness Eddy" exclaimed Edd before getting Eddy a towel. Eddy looked around, but saw no experiment or invention. "Hey Double D, where's the experiment or what ever you were doing in here?" asked Eddy, "Oh, right. The garage is way to small for my new inventions, so I built a new lab underground" explained Edd, "This way please" directed Edd leading Eddy to a trap door hidden under a work bench. The two descended the ladder that lead them to a small platform next to some tracks.

Edd pushed a button and a tram began approaching the platform, stopping just in front of the pair. The two boarded and the tram continued along a tunnel. "Damn sock head, how long you been building this?"asked Eddy amazed. "About two years. I got Ed to do most of the heavy work until I got some machines to finish it" explained Edd, proud that Eddy appreciated his work.

The tram stopped at another station and Edd and Eddy got off. They walked through a door way that read "Sector C: Teleportation". "Teleportation?" asked Eddy "yeah, makes getting materials a hell of a lot easier. And it'll make my moon base a lot easier to reach" replied Edd, "MOON BASE!?" said Eddy looking as if his jaw was dislocated. "HAHA, not yet. I'm still planning" said Edd smiling.

The two finally arrived in the main chamber. Ed was on the far end playing a game on one of the many computers. Eddy looked around and saw the teleporter. It was a cylinder roughly 2 meters in diameter and 6 meters tall. There was an elevator at the bottom to take the person up to the correct height.

"ED! Get off that computer, it's got the coordinates on it" yelled Edd noticing Ed's game. Ed quickly turned off the game and went to greet Eddy. "Hiya Eddy" said Ed in his usual happy tone "hey Ed, how long have you know about this place?" Eddy asked, "Oh ages Eddy, but Double D told me not to tell you, or you might try explode it" said Ed, "That's,EXPLOIT, Ed" corrected Edd as he typed in something on one of the computers. "Yeah whatever" said Eddy dismissing Ed.

"So, where we going first Double D?" asked Eddy excitedly, "A bank? The Jaw breaker factory? Nazz's shower?" continued Eddy. "No Eddy, I have to have another teleporter to go there, I haven't figured out how to place matter in any location, we're just to warp across the lab to the other one I made in Sector F." explained Edd. "Aww fine, be that way. But I'm still coming with you" demanded Eddy. "Sure, fine. Let me just finish these calculations" stated Edd as he continued to type.

"Ok, I just gotta make sure all the power couplings are secure and that the generators are working properly. I'll be back in about 15 minutes" said Edd as he dropped down a trap door with a sign next to it saying "Generators".

"What am I supposed to do for 15 minutes" Eddy muttered to himself. He noticed a glass tank full of an orangery liquid, so he investigated that.

Ed however, took out a laptop from his bag which he carried around the lab. He plugged it into the computer he'd been kicked off earlier, it loaded up almost immediately because it was using the other computers processing power. He loaded up his game and continued to play.

Above ground the light rain had grown into a full blown lightning storm. The sky light up every 10 seconds and thunder rattled the houses. A single bolt of lightning snapped from the sky and hit the satellite on top of Edd's garage. The surge of power flew down the circuits and into the lab. The computers were designed to be able to handle this, but Ed's laptop wasn't. Everything inside of it was killed, but the data was backtracked into the main computer.

The main computer shut off for a few seconds but came back on. Ed blew a sigh of relief but failed to notice that the data on the screen was different from what it used to be. The screen was churning out tons of data and calculations until it stopped and said "Coordinates found. New destination accepted".

Edd emerged from the trap door and said "Ok guys the power is A-OK, so lets get this party started" "Now please do exactly as your told and we'll no problems, understood?" said Edd, "Yeah yeah let's do this already" replied Eddy getting impatient.

"Ok, now just stand on this platform and don't touch anything while I power this up" said Edd as he flicked some switches. Ed and Eddy stood on the platform and waited fro Edd to finish. Edd pulled a lever and quickly joined Ed and Eddy on the platform before four bars came down and closed off the platform. The platform lifted by about 2 meters. Several rings started to circle the platform, slowly getting faster. Then four lasers fired onto the platform and some lights came on. The whole devise was shaking and sparks kept erupting from different parts.

Eddy felt himself getting lighter and tried to say something to Edd but his voice sounded like he was talking through a fan. Suddenly a bright light enveloped them and Eddy heard a sound much like a distant scream.

Suddenly Eddy felt himself flying. It felt like he was traveling at thousands of miles through space.

He couldn't see anything but could hear a distant beat. Then, like waves, he felt something hit him in the ribs. He thought his ribs would were going to break, he couldn't breath and felt like he was going to vomit. Then he heard the scream again, but this time it was getting closer until suddenly ..

Eddy flew forward and hit the ground hard. All was quiet, he could feel a breeze and as his hears cleared he could her birds and the sound of waves splashing.

Eddy sat up but kept his eyes closed. He felt the ground beneath him, it was dirt, he could could feel tall grass. He opened his eyes and saw...

(A/N) That's the first chapter people, review it I'll update ASAP.


	2. Welcome to Cyrodiil

Welcome to Cyrodiil

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of stuff to do and a mild case of writers block. But here it is and I think you'll be happy with it.

Special thanks to Angel-sweetness66 for such a positive review, enjoy the chapter.

Eddy stared at his new surroundings. He had never seen this place before. He looked around at the hills covered with dry, yellow long grass. He could smell smoke and turned around. He could see, off in the distance, a city surrounded by tall walls. He couldn't find Ed or Edd nearby, so he decided that maybe they too had gone to the city.

Eddy tried to stand up but his legs felt weak and he crumbled back down. He tried again and this time he managed to stay up. He slowly began to make his way to the city.

Eddy found a road leading to the city and so followed that. Slowly the high walls got closer until he could two armour clad men standing on either side of a large wooden door. Eddy approached them and took in more detail about their armour. They wore chain mail armour with an armless robe over it that went down to just above his knees. Eddy noticed that one was carrying a silver sword and a shield with the same pattern as on his robe. The other was carrying a bow and arrow set.

As Eddy approached one of the guards say him and said "Halt! Who goes there?". Eddy didn't quite know what to say, so he simply replied "um... My name is Eddy" "What is your business here?" enquired the guard, "Isn't it obvious" interrupted the other guard, "he's that Bosmer merchant we were told to look out for"he finished. "uh... Yeah, that's me" said Eddy seizing the opportunity.

"Your friend told us you'd be coming and that we should take you to him" explained the second guard. The guard opened the big city gate and prompted Eddy to follow. Eddy walked through after the guard who led him through the city. Eddy looked around the strange place. The buildings were a nice clean white colour with orange roofs. Eddy noticed some signs hanging from several buildings.

One, a red shield with two swords crossing under it. He also saw a sign that read "Morvayn's Peacemakers".

The guard led Eddy into a tavern called "The Count's arms". "Morning Wilbur" said the guard, "Morning. What brings you in here so early" replied Wilbur, the proprietor . "That mage you got living here, his friend just arrived" explained the guard. "ah, of course. He's just down there friend" said Wilbur to Eddy pointing at a door. "Thanks" said Eddy as he walked through the door.

Eddy walked down the stone hallway, suddenly he heard voices just around the corner. "For goodness sake Ed, put that down. It cost me a lot to get that" came one of the voices. Eddy recognized it immediately as Edd's. Eddy stepped round the corner and saw Ed holding a glass flask while Edd tried to take the flask from him. Ed saw Eddy first and immediately dropped the flask, which Edd caught just before it hit the stone floor. "EDDY"! Exclaimed Ed as he saw Eddy . Ed ran over to Eddy and embraced him in a hug.

Eddy's breath was swiftly squeezed out of him, but managed to utter one sentence, "Hi Ed". Ed let go and let Eddy fall to floor gasping for air. Edd had placed the flask on a table and greeted joined Eddy, "Eddy, you finally arrived. Ed and I were worried you'd been teleported to a completely different region. "Yeah, do you mind explaining what exactly has happened here?" asked Eddy surprised at how calm the other two were.

"Yes, indeed. Please Eddy, take a seat while I explain our circumstance" said Edd motioning to a couch near the back of the room. In front of the couch was a coffee table with a metal pitcher and a few glasses. Eddy sat down and Edd sat opposite him. Edd poured a glass of water from the pitcher and handed it Eddy. "Ok Eddy, in the teleportation experiment, something went very wrong, somehow we got sent to this place, a separate dimension altogether. Ed and I got here two weeks ago, why you only arrived now, I don't know. Ed's game, The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion, was interpreted as a real place by my computers, so they ran millions of calculations and found a way to jump through dimensions and landed us here, fascinating isn't it" explained Edd. "Yeah, but where the hell is HERE?" asked Eddy. "Tamrial, in the Imperial province of Cyrodiil" replied Edd, "ask Ed, he knows more about this place than I do".

"We are the continent of Tamrial, on the planet Nirn. The continent is under control of the emperor Urial Septim VII. This land is divided into several provinces, Morrowind to the east, Black Marsh to the south-east, Elsweyr to the south, Valenwood to the south-west, Hammerfell to the north-west, Skyrim to the north, High Rock north-west of Hammerfell and the Summerset Isles off the south-west coast. We are in the centre, in the city of Anvil on the west coast of Cyrodiil." explained Ed as Eddy just listened.

"Ok, so double D. What have you two been up to while I was flying through the the blackness of space?" asked Eddy. "Well, luckily for me, Ed knew exactly where we were, so I let him take charge. We spent our first night in the chapel, I passed myself off as an Imperial mage and Ed as my Nord companion. Ed managed to find us some gold coins to rent out this room and get some food. I started collecting plants from the surrounding forests and made some interesting potions, which I sold to the local Mages Guild." explained Edd as Eddy listened.

Eddy suddenly noticed that Edd and Ed were wearing different clothes. Edd was wearing a red robe with a black hood with red edges and Ed was wearing a shirt and long shorts that looked as if they were made from a old sack. "Where'd you get those clothes?" asked Eddy, "Oh right, I was getting to that, I joined the Mages Guild here, I'm just an associate right now, but they gave me this robe as a welcome gift, I quite like it." said Edd looking at his robe.

"Ok, so how do we get back?" asked Eddy, "um, yeah. Well here's the thing... I don't know" said Edd quietly. "WHAT!? You've been here for how long and haven't figured out a way of getting us back? You're supposed to be the smart one, don't mess with the group dynamics Double D" exclaimed Eddy in shock and anger. "I know, I know. I was working on a way out of here, but I reached a dead end. Then I discovered all the plant life and all the stuff we could do here I got distracted. But just look at this stuff Eddy" explained Edd, picking up a small flask with some red liquid inside it.

"What? Some red drink? Big deal." said Eddy uninterested in Edd's creation. Edd drank the potion and began to fade away. Eddy stood back in awe, all that was left of Edd was a few ripples when he moved. "Invisibility potion" stated Edd, "Made it myself this morning" Slowly Edd began to reappear, "It only lasts a few seconds though, I need purer ingredients". "Double D, do you know what we could do with this?" Eddy said excitedly, "We could rob a bank and no one would have a clue as to who did it, or we sneak into adult movies and not have to worry about getting caught or having to pay or anything".

"Yeah, but like I said: It only lasts for a few seconds" repeated Edd, "I know where to get better ingredients, but it's quite far from here" said Edd, "Don't sweat it sock head, me and Ed'll come with you and you can find a way to get us back home where we can use this stuff" interrupted Eddy.

"Wel, ok then. Give me an hour to pack up. In the mean time, Ed, why don't you take Eddy to go get some more appropriate clothing" said Edd summoning Ed. "Sure thing, I know just the place" said Ed happily as he led Eddy back upstairs and onto the streets of Anvil.

Edd got out a backpack and picked up a staff from the corner. He laid out everything he would need and pointed the staff at them, he closed his eyes and concentrated on a spell he had been taught. The staff vibrated in his hands and he heard a sound like wind rustling dry leaves. When he opened his eyes all his stuff had been shrunk down to the size of a match box.

He carefully placed each item in a pocket inside his backpack, then began sorting out his alchemical ingredients.

Ed and Eddy walked down the cobbled streets on Anvil, Eddy could smell the salt of the ocean and hear the seagulls everywhere. The arrived at an armour shop where Eddy bought a complete set of leather armour. It suited him quite well, as he didn't want anything too heavy to slow him down if he ever needed to run away.

When Ed and Eddy returned to the Inn, Edd was all packed up and ready to leave, but it was sun set and none of really wanted to go, so they decided to stay one last night and leave come dawn.

At day break the trio left the pleasant city of Anvil and headed North-West. They walked along the golden plains that surrounded Anvil. They walked for about an hour before...

"I'm bored, when are we gonna get there?" complained Eddy, "Jeez Eddy, I said it was gonna take a while" said Edd, "Yeah, but I just wish something interesting would happen, you know" replied Eddy. As he these words a scream echoed from the surrounding woodland. "What was that?" said Eddy as he looked through the thick forest. "It came from that direction" said Edd, pointing to a cluster of rocks. Ed pulled out his long sword and Edd readied his staff. "Hey! How come I don't get a weapon?" demanded Eddy, "You didn't buy one and you don't know how to use one anyway" said Edd as he continued to monitor the rock cluster.

"Not true. I can use a bow, my bro taught me, before he went away" explained Eddy, "Then why didn't you buy one" asked Edd annoyed at Eddy's lack of forethought. "I spent all of it of this armour and the arrows were over priced" said Eddy, almost whispering, trying to hear another clue as to where the scream came from.

Suddenly a girl ran out from behind the rocks, she a deep cut across her chest, starting from her shoulder and ending at near her belly button. She was bleeding pretty badly and limping at a fast pace. A strange creature followed her out from behind the rocks. It looked like a triceratops/raptor crossbreed. It stood on two legs, but had the shield thing on it's head but without the horns. It was taller than the boys, about 7 feet tall.

"Quick, it's after that girl" said Edd as he cast a spell, a trail of light green smoke shot from Edd's hand and hit the creature it the side. It froze instantly. Ed pulled out his sword, an iron claymore, he removed it from his harness on his back and ran over to paralysed creature, as he approached the spell wore off and the creature went limp, before standing up again and turning to face Ed. He swung the long blade, it sliced through the creatures skull, killing it instantly, as it fell it a fountain of blood, Ed stabbed it it through the ribs to make sure it was dead.

Edd, went over to a tree where the girl was hiding. "You're badly hurt. Come here, I'll fix it" said Edd holding out his hand. The girl grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He looked at the deep cut across her chest and cast a spell at it. A blue glow appeared in his hand and jumped into her wound, healing it almost immediately.

"Thanks, you saved my life" she said weakly, "It's ok" replied Edd. He let go off her hand, but she nearly collapsed so he quickly grabbed her. "Sorry, still pretty weak" she said, "Yeah, you lost a lot of blood. Do you live nearby, somewhere we could drop you off?" asked Edd. "Yeah, Me and my sisters have a farm about an hour north of here" she replied pointing up a dirt road that came off the main cobble road. Ed and Eddy arrived next to the two, "Hey, you OK?" Eddy asked the girl, "Yeah, she's fine" Edd said for her, "We gotta take her to her sisters' farm up the road" Edd continued. Ed carried the girl in his arms while Eddy and Edd led the way to the farm...

And that concludes this chapter, review it and I'll continue.


	3. How can we help?

How can we help?

(A/N) Thanks to KitsuneWarrior9999 who got to me stop dicking around and update. Thanks, enjoy the chapter.

The Ed's approached the girl's farm. It was a simple home, just a small stone cottage with a thatched roof, a chimney and a garden outside. Eddy knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door swung open and a sword was thrust from inside. Eddy jumped back and just narrowly missed the sharp blade.

"SHIT!" cursed Eddy as he fell backwards away from the door. A person stepped from the house and looked at Eddy. "Cassandra! NO!" the girl yelled at the person. "Clesa?" said the person noticing the girl in Ed's arms. "Is this your sister?" asked Eddy still on the floor "Yes. My eldest sister, Cassandra" said the girl, "So, I take it your name is Clesa?" said Edd to the girl. "Yes, sorry I didn't mention it earlier. I didn't know if I could trust you yet" explained the girl apologetically, "Don't worry about it" said Edd. Cassandra was the same height as Ed, she had long black hair that reached past her shoulders.

"Sorry for attacking you" said Cassandra, "but we've been under attack from goblins recently and I thought you have been one" explained Cassandra, "Yeah, sure, whatever" said Eddy as he got up. "Please, come in. It's not safe outside" said Cassandra as she welcomed in the Eds. The Eds stepped into the single room home, a fireplace burnt in in one corner. One large bed sat on the opposite wall. Cupboards and a number crates filled the rest of the room.

Ed lay Clesa down on the bed. Another girl sat at a table near the fire watching the Eds. Night came quickly and soon the farmhouse was enveloped in darkness. The fireplace and some candles illuminated the room. The sisters had introduced themselves and explained that their parents had died a few years back and they lived off the food they could grow and find in the surrounding woodland. "Don't you ever go into the cities?" asked Eddy "Sometimes, but we never really see the point. Plus all the bandits and creatures along the roads" Explained the youngest of the three sisters, Rebecca, but she preferred Becca.

As the evening proceeded the conversation shifted onto the Eds, they tried to explain how they got into Cyrodiil, but found it very hard to explain the vast amount of science and technology that was used to transport them either billions of miles form their planet or across dimensions. In the end Ed came to the rescue by putting it in a way they could understand "Edd was experimenting with a new magic that opened a portal to your land. But now we can't figure out a way to get back".

Clesa was sitting on her bed and listening to their conversation, "If you need help on portal magic, you should see Yinz'r Half-Tail. He's a mage at the Arcane University." she interrupted, "How do you know about this?" asked Cassandra, "I met him in Anvil a few weeks ago. He bought some herbs I had" Clesa explained, "So this Yinz'r Half-Tail could help us get back?" asked Eddy, "It is possible, but all the way in the Arcane university? That's a long journey north and he might not be able to help us at all" replied Edd. "well, there is another reason why you should try get to the Imperial city. We have no reason to stay here, we'll probably be over run by goblins in a few weeks anyway. There is a friend of our father's who lives in the Elven Gardens district, he said that if ever needed a home, he could get us work in the Imperial city. Up until now we haven't risked the journey, but now that you need to go there as well, a larger group would be safer" explained Cassandra.

Edd was unsure, he doubted if Clesa could make the journey in her condition and didn't want her to slow them down. But Edd knew he being selfish, so thought of a way around the problem. A potion of Restore Fatigue would be enough for her to make the journey and keep pace with the others, but would he have enough ingredients? This wouldn't be a simple potion, this one is almost liquid energy. It mostly wouldn't be hard, all he needed was some common food stuffs, bread, apples and some green mushroom caps. Mix together with some fresh water and you have have a nasty paste. Then add the magical extra, clannfear claw shavings. This last ingredient will be hardest to find, but Edd had an idea of where he could get one. Back where they first met Clesa, the dead clannfears would have burnt up by now (I know in the game they just disappear after a day or so, but for the sake of effect deadra burn up after they've been dead for a few hours.) so they would need to find more.

The group talked for a few more hours and finalised the plan. The Eds would return to where they first found the deadra, get some clannfear claws and Edd would make the potion. The sisters would stay at their home until the Eds got back. Then they would all move towards the Imperial city.

Eddy stepped out of the small cottage and breathed in the crisp night air. He looked up at the sky and beheld a wonderful sight. The two moons the orbit Nirn (The name of the planet where all the Elder Scrolls games are set). The giant red one was beginning to pass over the smaller white one and behind them lay the most star filled sky Eddy had ever seen.

A gust of wind rustled through the grass and trees.

Early next morning...

Eddy was sleeping in his bedroll next the remains of the fire from the previous night. He was halfway through an amazing dream. But Ed ruined it. Ed shook Eddy awake, "Wake up Eddy, Double D says we gotta go" said Ed still shaking Eddy. Immediately the dream began to fade and was gone. "You can stop shaking me Ed!" said Eddy annoyed. Ed dropped him and Eddy quickly punched him on the inner thigh.

Eddy got dressed and the trio set off back to where they found the deadra. It was a boring and uneventful trip. But they got there soon enough.

The clannfear they had killed yesterday were little more than ash piles by now, most of which had been blown away by the winds. "There's gotta be a cave or shrine where these things came from" announced Edd looking around.

Eddy wondered off into the forest looking for a cave while Edd searched the opposite side of the road. Ed walked a little further down the road then turned into the forest. As he walked he looked into the sky and saw that the previously light blue sky now had cracks of red cutting through it. Ed knew what that meant. He continued forward, keeping extra vigilant, the sky above continued the redden and now blackness had filled what the red hadn't.

Ed could just see it now, a large portal shaped like like an upside-down "U" made of black rock with lava red deadric symbols etched into it. A few scamps (Shaved demon monkeys), Clannfears and a Xivilai were guarding the portal. Ed hated Xivilais, roughly 10 feet tall, humanoid horned demon wielding a claymore in one hand (Those of you who haven't played Oblivion, claymores are two-handed long swords). Ed was going to need help to take down this bastard. He ran back to where they split up and found Edd quickly, he hadn't moved far.

"Can't find anything, got another plan?" yelled Eddy as he emerged from the forest, "Ed found what we're looking for" explained Edd, "Great, time to split some skulls" said Eddy rubbing his hands together and smiling evilly. Ed led them to where he found the portal, where they made a quick plan.

They each took up their positions and waited for Edd's signal. From his position opposite Edd, Ed waited. From the tree Edd had climbed came two small green orbs and their green tail, they were fired right into the chest the of the Xivilai which froze immediately and fell over, paralyzed.

Ed burst from his hiding spot taking a scamp by surprise, he swung his blade decapitated it cleanly, the other scamp saw Ed and fired a fire ball at him. Ed dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding the orb of fire.

Edd fired another spell, this one was pure electricity, it hit the scamp. The spell didn't have much effect on the deadra, it only seemed to make it angrier. But it was stunned long enough for Ed to plunge his blade through it and toss it up into the air like a ragdoll.

The two Clannfears ran towards Ed and one manged to head-butt him, Ed was knocked onto his back. The clannfear jumped on top of Ed and began scraping him with it's claws. Ed's sword was tossed aside, out of Ed's reach. Edd jumped out of his tree and rushed to Ed's side. Edd used his staff as a club and knocked over the second clannfear.

Eddy, who had been watching this whole time, had rushed down towards the paralyzed Xivilai, Eddy tried to grab it's sword, but couldn't the Xivilai still had a strong grip on it.

Ed punched the clannfear on top of him, then pushed it off him, it was knocked down. Ed scrambled to his feet and tried to grab his sword but the clannfear bit his foot and fell over again. Ed was getting a little pissed off now. He tackled the clannfear to the ground and began punching it in the face, chest and stomach. Ed then picked up the dinosaur-like demon, fueled by adrenaline and through it into the portal, there was quick flash of light and the deadra disappeared.

Ed grabbed his sword and slashed the remaining clannfear. The paralyze spell on the Xivilai had worn off and the large demon stood up and swung it's sword at the two Eds. They both barely dodged the blade. The Xivilai swung again at Ed who blocked with his sword, it didn't help much. The blade was knocked from Ed's hands and Ed was knocked to the ground. Edd fired a spell at the Xivilai, a bolt of red electricity erupted from Edd's hands and into the Xivilai. The demon was slowed for a few seconds, but that spell wouldn't help much if someone didn't help soon.

Eddy had run away to find a weapon, but found only a few rocks and sticks. Eddy grabbed a rock the size of his head and hurried back to the portal.

Edc took the time Edd had bought him and grabbed his sword. The Xivilai swung at him, but dodged and stabbed the demon, it was a good strike, but the demon was still standing. The Xivilai swung it's arm at Ed and sent him flying a few metres into the air. Ed's sword was still stuck in the demon. Edd fired an electric spell the demon, followed by a freeze spell, the weakened Xivilai fell to it's knees. Eddy appeared from the forest and rushed to Edd's side. Eddy saw the Xivilai in it's weakened state and Ed's sword stuck inside it.

Edd used his staff to club the demon on the head, now disoriented the Xivilai fell on it's back. Edd decided now would be the best time to try his most powerful spell. He stabbed the sharp end of his staff into the Xivilai and concentrated. The crystal at the top of his staff began to glow and spark, suddenly the whole staff went bright white. The Xivilai began to burn as electricity raced through it's body, after only a few seconds the spell stopped and the Xivilai was dead.

Eddy dropped his now useless rock and went over to Edd. Ed picked up his sword and sheathed it. The portal flashed again and before it stood another humanoid deadra, but this one was wearing armour, black and red, like all things from Mehrunes Dagon's realm. The Deadric Prince of destruction. The new deadra was the size of a normal human, but it's skill was black and it had horns. It was holding a deadric bow, the material looked like it made of hardened lava. Ed grabbed the rock Eddy had bought and through it at the demon just as it loaded an arrow and released it. The rock hit the arrow mid-flight and continued on towards the demon.

The rock collided with demon's face, killing it in the coolest way so far. The rock fell into the portal, as did the demon's head, but the body stayed with the Ed's. "Hey Eddy, do you still want a bow and Arrow set?" asked Edd.

Eddy was now, finally, fully equipped. "Come here Ed, you look pretty roughed up" said Edd as he tended to Ed's wounds. Eddy was looking at the portal.

"Guys, you wanna see what's on the other side of this" asked Eddy indicating to the portal. "It's probably full of cool ingredients and stuff" said Eddy trying to tempt Edd. "No Eddy, we got what we came for. Let's get back" replied Edd.

"Well, you guys can go back I'm seeing what the deadric realm is like" said Eddy, before Edd could stop him Eddy jumped through the portal.

"Dammit Eddy!" yelled Edd at the portal. "Come on Ed, we gotta go save Eddy" said Edd sighing deeply. Edd approached the portal and put his hand to it, immediately he sucked in. He was flying again, heat all around, he could feel the exit coming up...

Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry for taking so long, I sort of lost the plot and school caught up to me.

I'll update sooner next time.


End file.
